Fever Stroll
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Mioda is sick from a late night skinny-dip, and Tsumiki helps take care of her. Mioda wants to show her appreciation for Tsumiki's help even if it means running away from the hospital and making Tsumiki rush after her. Mioda/Tsumiki


Fever Party

It was another day on Jabberwock Island. With Monokuma's unceremonious defeat at the paws of Usami, peace had been restored. Usami continued spreading her brand of hope throughout the island, urging everyone to befriend one another and collect Hope Shards.

Unfortunately, this was not so for the normally hyperactive Ibuki Mioda. She was languid, lying in the hospital cot with a thermometer sticking between her teeth. Warm pink stained her cheeks. She clutched her blankets, staring daggers at her ceiling and wished she had listened to Tsumiki the night prior.

Mioda decided it would be an absolute blast to skinny-dip at midnight. She thought it would motivate her energetic spirit and conjure a plethora of new lyrics in the spur of the frigid moment. She swam to and fro in the blistering cold waters as Tsumiki implored her to return to shore. Usami intervened, teleporting a clothed Mioda to her room and later scolded her for swimming during night time.

However, Mioda did not realize staying in the chilly waters would induce a spell of sickness. Mioda pursed her lips, gnawing on the thermometer. She glanced around her hospital room and lifted her blanket, peering at her pale blue hospital gown. The antiseptic scents swirled around her head, and she almost felt noxious from the cleanliness. Sitting upright, she opened her mouth to speak when the thermometer was yanked from her mouth.

Tsumiki fretted, quickly checking the thermometer and gasped. "Y-you have a-a h-hundred and one fever, but that's so strange. Y-you were in cold waters yesterday."

"Ibuki denies the algorithms of hot and cold," Mioda proudly proclaimed, gripping her hips.

Tsumiki set aside the thermometer on the white counter. She glanced over her shoulder, finding Mioda peering outside. Mioda rested her face in her hand, sighing and watching the others enjoy their time on the island. Mioda watched Souda and Sonia walk together on a long stretch of sidewalk, the former's voice obtusely loud in an attempt to impress the princess over his recent inventions. She could hear various beeping from Nanami's video games, and she found the Super High School Level Gamer sitting on a bench showing Usami how to play a handheld fighting game.

Tsumiki smoothed her uniform, noting Mioda's clear morbidity. She tilted her head, fingering a few strands of uneven hair. As a member of the health care committee, she would have insisted on Mioda remaining indoors while she took care of her. However, the dejected look glimmering in Mioda's vibrant eyes did not sit well in Tsumiki's stomach. She always had a patient's best interests in mind, and she knew staying indoors under her care would be proper for Mioda.

Yet, she could not deny Mioda's sullenness. She nagged herself for her internal doubt, but observing the clear dejection on Mioda's face sparked an idea. Shaking her head, Tsumiki stepped closer and gently gripped Mioda's shoulder.

"M-Mioda-san, would you like to go outside for a little while? I-I can accompany you i-if you'd like. That way, your fever won't get worse, and a little sunlight can't hurt because it contains good vitamins," Tsumiki offered, and Mioda instantly brightened, appearing as illuminated as starlight.

"Ibuki would love to! Ibuki can't stand being cooped up all day. It's just not her style," Ibuki replied, clenching her fists only to suddenly sneeze.

Tsumiki immediately offered Mioda a tissue from her pocket, and Mioda blew noisily. Tsumiki quickly tossed the the tissue into the plastic trash can. As Mioda slipped off the cot and put on her matching sandals, Tsumiki promised to return shortly. Mioda watched Tsumiki hurry away only to return with blinding speeds, shoving a wheelchair with her and a flushed smile stretched across her face.

Mioda whistled, raising her eyebrows. "You know, Ibuki can walk."

"O-oh, I know!" Tsumiki said, waving her hands. "Y-yet, I need to insist on taking c-care of you. I can't risk your illness getting worse. That's why we shouldn't let you exert yourself too much."

Mioda crossed her arms, nodding. "Such sagely words, Mikan-chan! All righty! Ibuki agrees!"

Mioda plummeted into the wheelchair, making herself comfortable. She accepted the water bottle given to her by Tsumiki, not questioning where on Tsumiki's person she kept it. Tsumiki smiled, pushing Mioda along, and she passed the empty surgical rooms. She listened to Mioda eagerly prattle about her potential titles, giggling at their silliness such as "I Left My Trampled Heart At The Irish Moshpit."

As they left the hospital, Tsumiki wanted to ask where Mioda wanted to go only to shriek. Mioda barreled out of her wheelchair, pumping her fists into the air. She seemed to play guitar for a split second before dashing off towards the ocean off in the distance. She dashed past Nanami who offered a cursory glance as Usami yelped, dropping her handheld gaming device.

"Mikan-chan, follow me! Come on!" Mioda cried, waving and rushing off into the distance.

Tsumiki gawked. Flustered blushing streaked across her cheeks. Shaking her head, she shouted for Mioda to return and hurried after her. She pumped her legs, watching Mioda laugh and sprint between Souda and Sonia down the sidewalk. Tsumiki blurted her apology, stopping briefly to bow before taking up her frenetic dash.

"M-M-M-Mioda-saaan! You aren't well! P-please, come back!" Tsumiki wailed, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Mioda laughed, seemingly having no care in the world. She sprinted across the street, nearly barreling into Komaeda but causing him to drop his container of materials. Komaeda briefly stared at his hands, sighing and kneeling to pick up the metal shards only for Tsumiki to frog-leap over his back, propelling him to the ground.

Tsumiki nearly doubled over because of the cracked concrete and caught herself. She shot her arms out, steadying herself and panting. She gripped her knees, wishing she had paid more attention in gym class. Lifting her head, her eyes widened.

Mioda stood in front of Titty Typhoon quite a distance away. She waved Tsumiki over and swiftly shot into the music venue. Tsumiki regained her breath, fanning herself and strolling to the peculiar venue. Peering around, Tsumiki pushed open the double doors and found herself drowned in light. Yelping, Tsumiki squinted and created a visor with her hands.

"M-Mioda-san, what's going on?" Tsumiki crooned, inching her way closer to the stage.

Titty Typhoon remained mostly unchanged. The same bar filtering with tequila and other alcoholic beverages and neon signs remained near the far wall. The wooden stage with its amber curtains was familiar except for the violet lights beaming down on the stage. A faint scent of smokescreen littered the floor and obscured Tsumiki's ankles.

Tsumiki watched the smokescreen waft around her like a growing fog. She tittered, pressing her fingertips together until loud crashing sounds infiltrated her nervousness. Uttering a yelp, Tsumiki leaped a few inches into the air as the curtains suddenly parted. She clapped her hands on her ears, jerking around as the speakers blasted with guitar riffs. She hobbled forward, watching the neon purple lights shoot to the figure standing centerstage with an electric guitar.

"Hellooooo, Mikan-chan! Here's your very own special one-on-one concert with Ibuki Mioda! I call this song 'Thanks For The Wet Nursing!'" Mioda shouted, and Tsumiki shrieked, which Mioda interpreted as excitement. "Glad to see you're pumped! Now, let's start-!"

"M-Mioda-san, w-w-wait! Standing under such strong and hot lights could worsen your fever!" Tsumiki shouted, waving her arms.

Mioda hesitated, humming and feeling sweat dribble down the sides of her face. Touching her damp brow, Mioda sighed and hunched forward as a dizzy spell swarmed her mind. Redness colored her face. Heat surged within her blood.

She assumed she would have been safe if she performed one swift song to show her gratitude for Tsumiki taking care of her since last night's skinny-dip, but her body proved otherwise. She dragged her guitarleaping off the stage. Mioda looked at the perturbed nurse, slamming her forehead against Tsumiki's shoulder and whined.

Tsumiki squeaked, quickly patting her back. "A-are you okay? I'm a little surprised you gave up so easily."

"Well, Ibuki doesn't wanna put more stress on Mikan-chan. That's why she stopped, but she didn't think too far ahead, did she? She even had you chase Ibuki as a ploy to get you over here," Mioda asked, straightening herself and sighing.

Tsumiki softly gasped, a small smile splitting on her lips. "I-I already appreciate being around you, Mioda-san. Ensuring you're okay is what makes me happy."

Mioda gazed at the taller girl with fawning eyes. Dropping her guitar, Mioda laughed and wrapped her arms around Tsumiki's neck. She leaped up, and Tsumiki yiped, embracing her return to steady themselves. She wobbled back, landing on her bottom as Mioda nestled against her like a small, obsequious animal.

"Aw, Mikan-chan, you really are nice! Ibuki is so glad to have you!" Mioda gushed, rubbing their thin cheeks together.

Tsumiki uttered quivering moans like a broken record. Tears obscured her vision, and she quickly thanked Mioda, embracing her into return. Mioda laughed, settling in her lap with her arms still around her neck. Realizing their precarious position, Tsumiki warily grinned.

"W-we can still go on a walk if you'd like," Tsumiki said, "b-but it'll be a bit hard if I carry you."

Mioda pouted, "Come on, Mikan-chan! Ibuki knows you have powerful leg muscles, so she wants to see if you have powerful arm muscles, too!"

Tsumiki groaned, relenting to Mioda's urging. Stumbling to stand, Tsumiki steadied herself with Mioda clinging to her neck. She gasped, rolling her shoulders back as Mioda fawned over her, showering Tsumiki with profuse compliments. A few delighted tears rolled down Tsumiki's cheeks, and she carried Mioda out for a pleasant, sunny stroll.


End file.
